One piece version drabbles
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Voici voilà les conneries d'une tarée folle de One piece sur papier ou ordi. Si vous voulez perdre quelques minutes de votre vie, lisez mes drabbles. C'est gratuit. Un avis positif ne fait pas de mal. Peut-être qu'un jour je prendrais des commandes, peut-être... Rated T pour le vocabulaire de certains drabbles.
1. Zoro: On mange!

Voici le premier drabble d'une longue série qui s'allongera.

Le premier à passer au fourneaux est Zoro notre marino préféré accompagné par son rival depuis la formation des Mugiwaras. J'ai nommé Sanji!

Droits d'auteur: One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei.

Titre du drabble: On mange!

Nombre de mots: 100

Personnage principal: Zoro le chasseur de pirate et second des Mugiwara

Personnage secondaire: Sanji le jambe noire et cuisinière des Mugiwara

Lieu: Vigie du Sunny

Quand: Après les deux ans d'ellipse.

Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une petit reviews.

* * *

**On mange!**

Le sabreur des mugiwara fesait sa séance de sport journalière, une bouteille de saké vide à ses côté dans la vigie. Les haltères tombèrent au sol en laissant un coup. Franky n'allait pas être content, mais ça il s'en foutait.

Des bruits de pas montèrent les marches et la trappe s'ouvrit.

Il ne se tourna même pas, car il savait qui oserait le déranger à cette heure tardive.

**-On mange sabreur du dimanche.**

**-Tu te fais du soucis pour moi Love Cook ?**

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur le visage du second.

-**Va te faire Marino!**

* * *

Voilà mon premier drabble ( protégée par Bepo)ne tirez pas, j'ai nounours en otage.

Bepo: Désolé.

Je le relâcherais si j'ai au moins une innocente reviews.


	2. La navigatrice du sunny : Tâches d'encre

~Nami~

Tâches d'encre.

Titre : Tâches d'encre

Droits d'auteur : One piece ne m'appartient pas...encore mouahaha !

Nombre de mots : 100. Ben oui , c'est un drabble !

Personnage principal : Nami

Personnage secondaire : Luffy

Lieu : Sunny

Moment : Juste après l'arc Punk Hazard

Avis : Avec plaisir.

La rousse s'était enfermée dans sa cabine afin d'être tranquille. Elle travaillait sur sa nouvelle carte , celle de Punk Hazard. Elle était sur celle-ci depuis deux heures. Une mandarine comme en-cas à sa droite et un pot d'encre à gauche.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un chapeau de paille.

- **Nami !**

Une veine apparut sur sa tempe.

**_Quoi ?!**

Furieuse que son capitaine la dérange, elle l'envoya dire bonjour au mur avec un coup de poing.

Sans le vouloir, elle renversa l'encre sur sa carte.

-**SORS ! LUFFY !**

Elle recommenca son boulot.


	3. Le squelette du Sunny: Sous-vêtements

~ ~ Brook

Sous-vêtements

Titre : Sous-vêtements

Mots : 100

Personnage principal : Brook le pervers

Personnages secondaires Sanji le deuxième pervers et Nami en rogne

Droits d'auteur One Piece appartient au grand Eiichiro Oda

Lieu : Sunny

Moment : Après Thriller Barks

Avis : Je les attends avec impatience.

Merci pour les avis de mes deux derniers drabbles. Ils me touchent beaucoup et je suis contente que vous riez et passez un bon moment à lire mes écrits.

Encore merci à pour leur avis:

-Juste-Moii pour ses deux avis sur les drabble 1 et 2

-LitlleFreedom : Je veillerais à faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes. Mais content que tu y retrouves les perso « d'origine »

- Anna-chan 17 : Merci pour tes encouragement et courage pour avoir le courage de te connecter ^^

Sur ce bisous baveux et bonne lecture !

~ ~ Brook

Sous-vêtements

Il avançait à pas de loup vers la cabine des filles. L'excitation lui montait tout doucement à la tête. Il avait décidé de profiter du fait que les deux femmes de l'équipage bronzaient pour infilter leur cabine.

- **Yohohoho!**

Une tête blonde apparut au fond du couloir.

**-Brook?**

**-Yohohoho ! Je vais voler les petites culottes de Nami.**

Des coeurs prirent la placent de ses yeux.

**-Je viens aussi!**

-**Yohohoho ! C'est le paradis !**

**-Je confirme.**

**-BROOK, SANJI ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite !**

Ils furent expulsés hors de la cabine avec deux grosses bosses chacun sur le crâne.

**-Bande de pervers !**

Voilà pour ce drabble j'ai eu l'idée de regrouper les deux pervers purs du Sunny. Alors vous aimez ?


	4. Le Sachi à lunettes

Bonjour ou bonsoir ou peut-être bonne nuit! Contente de vous voir ici. Si, si je suis heureuse de vous voir. Si vous vous faites chier, venez lire ce drabble. Je vous invite à lire les trois premier drabbles.

Sachi ~ ~

**Lunettes**

Titre : Lunettes

Nombres de mots: 100

Personnage principal : Sachi

Personnage secondaire : Penguin

Lieu : Dans la salle des machines des Heart's pirate ou où vous voulez dans le sous-marin

Moment : Comme vous voulez c'est vous qui décidez

Rating K+ : Rien de bien méchant

One Piece n'est pas à moi.

/!\ Pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Un Drabble c'est une histoire courte de pile cents mots.

* * *

Merci à :

Juste-Moii : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews elles m'encouragent et j'espère te revoir lors des prochains drabbles.

Ananymni : Regardes au dessus, j'ai expliqué ce que c'était ? J'espère que tu comprends mieux.

Merci ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes lire mes drabbles.

*renifle* Où ça de la bière ?!

Ben oui , je suis toujours là XD

Sur ce, bisous baveux et bonne lecture.

* * *

** Lunettes**

Tout le monde connait le heart qui ne se séparait jamais de sa casquette et de ses lunettes.

Personne ne savait pourquoi il les mettait en permanence. Même Penguin l'ignorait.

- Que caches tu derrière tes lunettes?

- Mes yeux...

- Je m'en doute , mais...pourquoi les cacher ?

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son front.

- Pour ça.

- Wouah!

Il remit ses lunettes.

- Pauvre gars !

- Comme tu dis.

Il soupira en repensant à ce jour.

- Comment tu as fais ?

-Erreur de jeunesse.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il eut de son nakama. Penguin laissa son meilleur ami avec ses souvenirs sinistres.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ? Si vous avez aimez et que vous voulez que je continue d'écrire des drabbles, donnez moi votre avis.


	5. Dadan: Maman?

Dadan ~ ~

Nous voici au 5e drabble. Toujours pour perdre du temps et toujours avec la même auteure. Eh oui, faudra continuer à me supporter.

Bref je remercie deux personnes pour leur reviews en espérant encore vous revoir sur ce drabble ci et sur d'autres. J'espère aussi voir de nouvelles têtes. Venez je ne mords pas...encore...

Ananimny : BBQ ?! Où ça ? *prend une échelle et regarde avec toi* Même le chien mange de saucisses !

Juste-moi : Merci et encore merci d'être là tout comme ananimny et ses délire qui n'on rien à voir XD bref. Où j'ai trouvé l'inspi pour Sachi ? C'est facile à la base c'était un drabble sur la cicatrice de Sabo, mais comme je ne l'aimais pas j'ai changé l'histoire pour Sachi toujours avec la même idée.

Sur ce bonne lecture et bisous baveux.

# Clem

* * *

Maman ?

Titre : Maman ?

Nombres de mots : 99 + 1

Personnage principal : Dadan

Personnages secondaires :Ace, Sabo et Luffy.

Lieu : Mont Corvo (East Blue)

Quand : Avant éllipse

* * *

Levant son poing vers les trois gamins en guise de menace. Dadan n'eut pas le temps de s'exclamer que Ace, Sabo et Luffy étaient dehors.

-**Revenez faire vos corvées ! Je vous loge pas pour du beurre !**

**-Shishishi ! A tout à l'heure.**

La rouquine se retenait de leur donner une bonne correction, car si ça revenait aux oreilles de Garp, elle était morte.

-**Ramenez à bouffer !**

**-Si Luffy ne mange rien.**

Elle les adorait ses gamins, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Ils étaient comme ses enfants.

* * *

Voilà le cinquième drabble sur un personnage sur lequel on n'écrit pas souvent. Je parie que le titre vous à intrigué , hein ? Petits curieux !

Commentaires?


	6. Kumacy: Tais-toi!

Me revoici avec un nouveau drabbles sur un personnage que l'on ne voit pas souvent. Je vous laisse la suprise.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écris ce drabble pendant les bouchons pour partir en vancances.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Tais-toi !

Titre : Tais-toi !

Nombres de mots : Le quadruple de 50 divisé en 2. Si, si ça fait 100

Quand ? : Lorsque les mugiwaras arrivent sur Thriller Barks

Où? Ben Thriller Barks Banane! Ben Thriller Barks banane! Je viens de le dire !

Personnage principal : Kumacy le nounours zombie maltraité

Personnage secondaire : Perona la princesse fantôme lolita

Source d'inspiration : Épisode de One Piece sur D17 et l'arc Thriller Barks en VF.

Kumacy a un ordre pour Perona de Moria.

Apparemment, les mugiwaras sont sur l'île et ils font du grabuge.

Il trouva Perona dans sa chambre. Il toqua et entra sans avoir reçu la permission.

- Maîtresse Perona...

- Tais-toi ! La coupa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas mignon quand tu parles !

Le zombie-ours s'excusa, mais il doit la prévenir au plus vite.

- Maître Moria..

- Tais-toi !

- ...Veut vous...

- Tais-toi !

- ..Voir tout de suite.

Le temps que la princesse lolita rose bonbon comprenne, l'ours était parti.

- T'aurais dû le dire plus tôt ! Cria la princesse fantôme.

J'espère que vosu avez rit ou même affichez un sourire amusé en lisant ce drabble, laissez une petite reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser de ces deux personnages autour duquel on n'écrit pas souvent.


End file.
